


Treacle Tart and Desperation

by Nanaea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Draco, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Draco is Heteroflexible, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay For You, Hand Jobs, Harry might be Bisexual, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic-Users, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Harry, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, Swearing, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Harry knows Draco is up to something, so he's been following him around like a shadow waiting for him to let down his guard.





	Treacle Tart and Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. It is set sometime during HBP (6th year) while Draco is still trying to get the Vanishing Cabinet to work. 
> 
> Beta'd by my favorite cheerleader: [ladydeathfaerie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie) and my favorite groupie: [Dazzledfirestar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar) *smooches* Any errors that remain are mine. 
> 
> This has not been Brit-picked.

Draco is up to something; he can feel it in his gut. Harry's been following him for weeks, trying to suss out what it is, but so far all he knows is that Draco keeps disappearing into the Room of Requirement for hours at a time. Harry hasn't been able to get close enough to catch him at anything, though, thanks to the constant presence of Crabbe and Goyle. So he waits underneath his invisibility cloak, hoping that this time Draco will make a mistake and let down his guard.  
  
A door appears and Draco steps out, casting a nervous glance in both directions. Crabbe and Goyle fall into step on either side of him as he leaves. Harry follows them all the way down to the dungeons. He is about to turn around and leave when Draco says something to the other two boys and breaks away. Harry presses his back against the wall and holds his breath as Draco walks by. He waits until the door to the Slytherin common room slides closed behind Crabbe and Goyle then takes off after Draco.  
   
Harry turns the corner just in time to see another door closing. He creeps up to it and listens, waiting for his heart to stop pounding. Then he carefully opens the door. The room is full of old, discarded furniture. It takes a moment for him to spot Draco. He's sitting on a tattered couch near the far wall with his head in his hands, crying. Harry pauses, unsure what to do. Part of him wants to throw off his cloak and confront Draco. Hex him into next year. The other part wants to turn around and slip away. Pretend he never saw this. But he can't. Draco looks wretched and Harry knows exactly how that feels. He can't just walk away. He's being an idiot, he knows that, but he pulls off his invisibility cloak and closes the door behind him anyway.  
  
Draco's blond head snaps up at the sound. "What are you doing here, Potter?" he asks.  
  
His lip is curled up in an all too familiar sneer, but his voice lacks its usual disdain. He sounds tired. He looks tired too. Harry tries to say something, to let Draco know that he's not there to fight, but Draco draws his wand  and hurls a curse at him before he can get anything out.  
  
Harry counters it and shouts, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco's wand flies out of his hand and lands with a loud clatter on the stone floor. Harry walks over to it and picks it up. He's a little surprised that Draco hasn't made any move to retrieve it. He's just sitting there, watching Harry with wary eyes. When Harry hands it back, Draco looks at him like he's lost his mind. Maybe he has, because he sits down next to Draco and asks, "What's wrong?"  
  
He is silent for so long that Harry is about to leave when Draco finally rolls up his sleeve and shows Harry the mark on his arm. "He wants me to … do something. And if I fail…." Draco sniffles and takes a shuddering breath. "He has my father. His life depends on–"  
  
"On what?" Harry asks.  
  
Draco scowls at him. "Does it matter?"  
  
"No," Harry says, because as much as he wants to know what Draco is up to, it doesn't really matter in the end. "I suppose not."  
  
Draco looks away and Harry realises that he's crying again. He sits there feeling awkward. If it were Ron he'd reach out to him. Offer comfort. But this is Draco Malfoy. They're not mates. They're not even friendly. His brain tells him that offering comfort will not be well received, but his hand isn't listening and Harry finds himself pating Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco turns his head to stare at Harry's hand. He doesn't look up when he says, "You have to defeat him."  
  
"I know." Harry's reply is automatic because he does know. He has known it for years.  
  
"You have to kill him, Harry." Draco looks up and there are fresh tears streaking his face. "Before he kills me."  
  
_Harry_. That one word wrecks him faster than the resignation in Draco's voice. He tries to swallow, but his throat has gone dry so he nods instead.  
  
Draco reaches out and removes Harry's glasses. He starts to object, but Draco shushes him. "Promise me."  
  
"I will."  
  
Draco stares into his eyes, searching for something, and Harry stares back. Draco's eyes are the dark grey of storm clouds in the dim light, the whites bloodshot from crying. The air feels heavy between them. Like Harry can't breathe. He licks his lips, suddenly self-conscious, and Draco's gaze is drawn to the motion. One corner of his mouth curves up a bit, and Harry's heart starts to race. Then Draco leans forward and their lips touch, sending a jolt through Harry. It feels bloody amazing. Like the first time he did magic. He gasps and Draco takes advantage of his surprise to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth.  
  
Draco tastes like treacle tart and desperation. He kisses Harry like his life depends on it. Like his lungs are starving and Harry is the air he needs to breathe. But Draco stole his breath the moment he looked at him and now Harry is the one who is suffocating. He can feel Draco working his tie loose. Maybe he will be able to breathe once it comes off. Maybe he'll be able to think. To remember why this is a bad idea. But he can't because the second it's off Draco starts tugging at his jumper, and when he pulls away to lift it over Harry's head the loss of his lips is like a physical blow.  
  
Draco tugs his own jumper off and drops it on the floor. Then Harry's hands are unknotting Draco's tie and moving down his button placket before he even realises that he wants them to. By the time he gets Draco's shirt off, his trousers are open and Draco is urging him to lift his arse up so he can take them off. There's a very obvious bulge in Harry's y-fronts, which isn't nearly so embarrassing once he notices that Draco is in the same condition. Then he can't get Draco out of his trousers fast enough.  
  
A heartbeat later they're both starkers and Draco is pushing him down onto the couch. He slides his body over Harry's and grinds against him, making Harry shudder and groan. Then Draco straddles him and grabs his prick and … Fuck. Harry can't believe this is happening.  
  
Then Draco stops.  
  
Harry wants to grab his hips and force him down, but Draco looks like he's in pain. His brow is furrowed and his jaw is clenched tight. Harry resists the urge to thrust his hips up, to shove himself deeper, even though he really wants to. Instead, he asks, "You alright?"  
  
"Give me my wand."  
  
"Why?" Harry asks, wondering what Draco could possibly want with his wand.  
  
Draco glares at him. "Just shut it and give me my fucking wand, Potter."  
  
"Fine." Harry reaches over the side of the couch feeling around in their discarded clothes until he finds Draco's wand. He hands it to him and Draco takes it, murmuring words that Harry doesn't quite catch. Then something cool and wet is coating his prick.  
  
Draco drops his wand and plants his hand on Harry's chest, over his heart. It's pounding so hard that Harry is afraid it might burst free of his rib cage. He wonders if Draco can feel it thudding against his palm, but when he looks up Draco's eyes have drifted shut and his jaw has gone slack. It seems like an eternity before Draco's arse is pressed against him. Then he's rising again and the muscles in his thighs are flexing with the effort and Harry needs to touch them, needs to cover them with his hands so he can feel them straining as Draco fucks himself.  
  
And, Merlin's bollocks, that feels far better than it should.  
  
Draco must like it too because he's making the most obscene little noises. Harry groans, wishing he would move faster. Or hold still. Or … something. Then Draco leans forward and they're kissing again. Harry pushes himself upright, trailing his hands up Draco's sides and over his back, feeling the play of muscle under the smooth flesh. It makes Draco shiver. When he starts to rise again, Harry grabs his shoulders and pulls him back down. Hard. Draco gasps and Harry swallows the sound. Drinks it down and feels it burning him from the inside out, like a shot of Ogden's Old. Draco's head falls back and Harry trails his tongue down the pale column of his throat, lingering over his Adam's apple. He can feel the sounds Draco is making vibrating against his lips. It makes him want to hear Draco say his name again so he can feel it. Taste it.  
  
He folds his legs up underneath him, jostling them both in the process. Draco's eyes open and he raises a platinum brow in question but says nothing as Harry lays him down and takes over. Or tries to. Harry's not sure what he was thinking. Draco seemed to know what he was doing and Harry doesn't have a fucking clue. But his body is screaming at him to go faster, so he does. Draco raises one leg up and then the other, wrapping them around Harry's waist and digging his heels into Harry's arse. Urging him deeper. Harder. Then he starts making those noises again. Or maybe it's Harry making noises? Not that it matters. All that matters is how good it feels. How right.  
  
Draco tangles his fingers in Harry's hair and drags him down until their mouths crash together. His kisses are rough and hungry. Harry can feel Draco's prick trapped between them, pressing into his stomach. He wants to touch it. Wants to wrap his fist around it and make Draco come. That, at least, he knows how to do. When he reaches between them Draco says, "Wait." He feels around for something and then he has his wand again and more of that slick, cool gel is coating Harry's hand.  
  
He grabs Draco's prick and is rewarded with a groan. It takes a minute or two for Harry to find his rhythm, but once he does he knows it because Draco starts gasping and saying 'fuck' over and over. And then he's coming, his prick pulsing in Harry's hand, his muscles trembling, his body clenching tight around Harry's and it's enough to push Harry over the edge too. He shoves himself deep, twitching and spurting, and then collapses on top of Draco.  
  
It takes a minute for Harry to catch his breath. By the time he does, Draco is squirming and shoving at him. "Get off me, you oaf."  
  
Harry sits up, confused. He's sweaty and his hand is sticky, but he feels amazing. Draco looks like Harry feels except for the panic creeping into his eyes.  
  
He bolts up off the couch, then turns on Harry. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
Harry shrugs. "I don't know, but it was bloody fantastic." He can feel the dopey grin that's spreading across his face, but he can't help it. He's still high from his orgasm.  
  
"I always suspected you were a poof, Potter."  
  
"Me?" Harry can't believe his own ears. "You're the one who started it."  
  
"I didn't hear you complaining." Draco starts picking clothes up off the floor at random and putting them on. "What did you use on me?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Malfoy," Harry says. "You wanted it just as much as I did."  
  
"I didn't–" Draco shakes his head. "I'm not gay."  
  
"Well neither am I."  
  
Harry watches Draco fumble with his clothes. "Um, Draco? That's my tie." Draco looks down and then yanks it off, disgusted, and tosses it back onto the floor. Harry picks up the right one and Draco snatches it out of his hand. "And I think those are my trousers too." Draco's ankles are showing and Harry finds it oddly sexy.  
  
"Sod it!" Draco strips out of Harry's trousers and stands there in nothing but his shirt, with his tie draped around his neck. Harry has the sudden urge to kiss him again, but he doubts that Draco would allow it. Instead, Harry finds his pants and wipes his hand on them. When he tries to clean up Draco the other boy bats his hands away.  
  
"What is your problem?" Harry asks.  
  
"We just–" Draco sighs. "We _shagged_ , Potter."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"And you liked it."  
  
"So did you."  
  
Draco stands there and stares at Harry for an impossibly long moment. "Your hair is ridiculous. Do you even own a comb?"  
  
Harry smiles because Draco didn't try to deny it. "No point." He shrugs and takes a step closer to Draco, who eyes him with suspicion but doesn't try to stop him when Harry reaches out to lift his shirt up and wipe the cum off his stomach.  
  
"You could use your wand, you know," Draco says, rolling his eyes. "Wizard? Remember?"  
  
Harry shrugs. "I like touching you." He looks up into Draco's stormy eyes. "I like kissing you, too." Harry leans closer, until his lips brush against Draco's. "I like you, Draco."  
  
"I like you too," Draco whispers, his breath caressing Harry's lips.  
  
They kiss and Harry's pants fall to the floor, forgotten, as their tongues duel with each other. Harry feels Draco shudder and wraps his arms around him, drawing him closer until their bodies are pressed together and Draco relaxes into the embrace. When the kiss finally winds down, Draco buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck and breathes him in. Then he lets out a sigh and says, "Fuck."  
  
"Mhmm."  
  
Harry wants to hold Draco like this forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wasn't the only one following Draco that night. Severus drew his wand after Harry disappeared into the storage room, intent on stopping their confrontation before it turned disastrous, but a withered and blackened hand on his shoulder kept him from entering. "Leave them be, Severus."  
  
If it were anyone other than Dumbledore he would have ignored the command. "I swore to protect them both. Would you have me do nothing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus stared at the headmaster in disbelief. "Fine," he snarled. "On your head be it if they kill each other."  
  
"They won't," Dumbledore said with his usual confidence. "The only thing they stand to lose tonight is their animosity … and, perhaps, their virtue."  
  
Severus snorted. "Malfoy has no virtue. Half the girls in Slytherin House can attest to that fact."  
  
"Is that so?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
Severus hated it when they did that.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore mused, "We shall see."  
  
Severus arched a brow at him. "Is this your doing?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Severus. I am simply facilitating it." Dumbledore drew his wand and cast a series of wards on the door to ensure that the two boys would not be disturbed. "Now then, let's give them some privacy."

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry or Draco (or anyone else appearing), nor do I own Hogwarts. They are the property of the goddess that is JKR. I do this purely for my own amusement (and the occasional comment love). I make no money from this, claim no rights to the characters or setting, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
